justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GMRE/Archive 14
By policy, long talk pages get archived. See the archives for any previous discussions on this page: Archive 1; Archive 2; Archive 3; Archive 4; Archive 5; Archive 6; Archive 7; Archive 8; Archive 9: Archive 10; Archive 11; Archive 12 and Archive 13. Wingsuit According to JC3 design principal Francesco Antolinim, "cars are faster than a wingsuit". I very much doubt that now [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:40, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :I don't know about the DLC one, but sports cars are definitely faster on a straight road than the normal wingsuit. GMRE (talk) 18:27, March 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Well yeah, but in general, the wingsuit with well timed grapple targets can outrun any vehicle. ::I mean, Rico can even catch up with trains if he "slingshots" at a far enough target and pulls himself forward [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:30, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :::But the trains are under 200 km/h. Sports cars car go over 300. GMRE (talk) 18:35, March 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::Yeah I know sports cars exceed 300 km/h, but like ''in general'', Rico's wingsuit is able to catch up with any vehicle ::::Think of it this way: Rico's wingsuit enables him to catch up with virtually every vehicle except sports cars and fighter jets ::::But yeah, I wasn't taking into account the speed [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 13:41, March 15, 2016 (UTC) One more thing to consider: Rico can easy fly faster than any NPC ground vehicle, but not a car that's driven by a human player, since humans generally drive faster than. GMRE (talk) 15:52, March 15, 2016 (UTC) :The thing you're considering is exactly my argument :And I think you meant "Rico can easily fly faster [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:28, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Medici Civil War There's no way for me to incorporate it into any article without it being very obvious IDK what to do now [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:50, March 15, 2016 (UTC) :I'll add something. GMRE (talk) 18:52, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Responded [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:24, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Eviction drone When you wake up, there's something I can't make sense of: 179.58.119.12 wrote about the Eviction drone: Unfortunately, it almost immediately crashes into a building. If there are no buildings, then it immediately crashes into the ground. It is completely useless unless you are on completely flat ground...which most of Medici is not. This looks very suspicious to me [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 12:49, March 17, 2016 (UTC) :I haven't used it yet. I fixed that sentence a little, so it wouldn't exaggerate as much. I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be added to the game if it always crashed into something. GMRE (talk) 15:57, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Odd page wiping glitch Has that ever happened to you before? Because when I was still an anonymous contributor, that happened to me once where Casino Bust just inadvertently went blank [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:01, March 17, 2016 (UTC) :Yes. Multiple times. I don't know what it's about, but at least it's rare. GMRE (talk) 21:38, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Yeah... Okay... I moved this discussion to Talk:Just Cause 3 Bugs and glitches. Go there to continue the discussion. GMRE (talk) 16:45, March 19, 2016 (UTC) DDOS complete [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:01, March 21, 2016 (UTC) My page is still locked... [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:56, March 21, 2016 (UTC) :Fixed. GMRE (talk) 21:36, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Pretty Epic Honestly I realized that the Urga Bkolos is powerful, but I didn't quite think this could happen. It's an awesome stunt, but I have no idea where on the wiki it could go. http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x3zgshd Blu Razgriz (talk) 00:53, March 23, 2016 (UTC) :I'll add the video. :And frankly, I don't think any JC3 player could think this is possible. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 01:02, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Talk:Just Cause 3 Bugs and glitches Sorry if I deleted part of your page [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:41, March 23, 2016 (UTC) How do you negate a tag? (First access source mode when viewing this) More simply, how do write (Access source mode here) as just plain text [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:54, March 24, 2016 (UTC) :Um... what? You wanna rephrase your question a little? It sounds so grammatically broken that I don't know what you're actually asking. I just saw the forum thread and figured it out. I don't think it can be done, but I'll solve it soon if you can wait a few minutes. GMRE (talk) 18:48, March 24, 2016 (UTC) :Okay [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:49, March 24, 2016 (UTC) This wiki is getting a lot of new users Not saying it's a bad thing [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:33, March 26, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, like the 2 girls. What's up with that? I mean since when are there female gamers in reality? That's so surreal. GMRE (talk) 15:35, March 27, 2016 (UTC) ::IDK. I mean, me and my GF still play Super Smash Bros Brawl when we have time ::But yeah, I find female gamers somewhat uncommon (but they are out there) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:39, March 27, 2016 (UTC) We might have been hacked There is a wiki that you have not contributed to that appears in your favorite wikis section and two wikis I have never contributed to appear on my profile as well [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 05:03, March 27, 2016 (UTC) :I sent a message to wikia support. Change your password just in case. GMRE (talk) 10:38, March 27, 2016 (UTC) ::I also sent a message ::Changing password now [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:33, March 27, 2016 (UTC) :::Hey, I just thought I'd let you guys know that you're not being hacked. It's a Wikia glitch that's happening to everyone. Plattenum (talk) 15:49, March 27, 2016 (UTC) ::::Oh really? ::::Out of all the Internet glitches I've seen, this is by far the most confusing one to me [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:54, March 27, 2016 (UTC) UVK-13 It is definitively owned by The Rebellion at captured military facilities and police stations, but Do you think the one that appears in Welcome Home was held by a rebel soldier or was that the one that Rico dropped? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 13:57, March 28, 2016 (UTC) :If you mean the one that was in the cave, then I think that cave was some kind of a rebel place. GMRE (talk) 15:36, March 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Yes I meant that one San Esperito Military Garret Paladin IT EXISTS! [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:54, March 28, 2016 (UTC) :I knew it does. I was the one who reported it first. GMRE (talk) 19:09, March 28, 2016 (UTC)